Odalisca
by Mara-chan4ever
Summary: Después de la caída de Voldemort; Hermione, Harry y Ron regresan a terminar su último curso a Hogwarts. Hermione se ve envuelta en una apuesta y al aceptarla... ya lo verán. Léanla x fa, es mi primer fic, dejen reviews. Mara-chan


Hola a todos soy nueva escribiendo pero ya algo antigua en Fanfiction.

Este es mi primer fic y estoy muy nerviosa, es un Severus/Hermione, adoro esta pareja. Esta historia se desarrolla después del 7º libro. Dumbledore ni Snape han muerto, y el Trío de Oro ha regresado a Hogwarts a terminar su último curso.

Las palabras "_en cursivas" _son pensamientos.

Espero que les guste. Mara-chan

Lo olvidaba: los personajes de Harry Potter no son mios sino de J.K. Rowling. Gracias

********************************************************************************************************************

**LA DANZA - I parte**

Estaba aterrada.

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza ni mucho menos había soñado estar en esa situación y menos aún estar vestida de esa manera, pero agradecía la capa que la cubría totalmente – "_Por el momento"_ – pensó poniéndose aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba. Subió a lo alto del estrado instalado en el Gran Salón, para esa ocasión "tan especial", y a través de un pequeño hueco que había en el telón, puedo ver a las cuatro casas de Hogwarts convertida en una sola, no había rastro de las 4 mesas que las diferenciaban, ya que había cientos de palcos en todo el Gran Salón.

Vio que el Gran Salón se iba llenando poco a poco por los alumnos del 7º año y sintió un gran peso en el estómago, trato de buscar a sus amigos pero le fue imposible, dirigió su mirada a la primera fila y vio a toda la plana docente del colegio sentada ahí: Dumbledore estaba al centro de la fila muy sonriente, la Profesora McGonagall estaba a su derecha muy ansiosa, pero el asiento a su izquierda estaba vacío – _"Snape" – _pensó mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo.

Sintió un ligero toque en su hombro, se giró sobresaltada, vio a Padma Patil que le hacia una señal para que bajara.

Suspiró resignada, era la hora de empezar.

Bajó despacio las gradas del estrado, mientras las luces que iluminaban el Gran Salón se apagaban poco a poco.

Vio a Padma y Pavarti Patil, Lavender Brown y Susan Bones subir en fila al centro del estrado. Iban cubiertas totalmente por una capa negra que solo dejaba descubierto los ojos de cada una. Ella tambien tenía una capa negra, pero…

Escuchó el sonido de unos tambores y de unas flautas y vio como las chicas entraban lentamente al centro del estrado y entonces escuchó un _OH!!!!_ general segundos después de que unas luces iluminaran el estrado, sonrió, las hermanas Patil habían tenido razón al afirmar que lo que iban a hacer nunca antes se hizo en el colegio.

Revisó que la capa negra la cubría bien, respiró hondo y subió con paso firme. Mientras más rápido lo haga, más rápido acabaría todo.

Vio que las chicas se separaban formando dos filas mientras movian sus manos de arriba hacia abajo delante de ellas, suspiró, pronto sería su turno.

Avanzó despacio al centro del estrado, con sus manos formaba pequeños círculos en el aire mientras que sus pies iban al ritmo de la canción, llevó las manos detrás de su cabeza para empezar a desprenderse de la capa negra.

Sus compañeras formaron un circulo alrededor de ella, mientras daban la espalda al público y al mismo tiempo todas se sacaron las capas negras, las tiraron hacia arriba mientras desaparecían y la música paró unos segundos.

Al girarse todos en el Gran Salón quedaron mudos ante lo que veían, parecía que estaban en otro mundo. Los gemelos Weasley, después de la primera impresión, empezaron a silbar y a aplaudir muy complacidos ante semejante visión, el resto del colegio los siguió.

En primera fila el Director estaba muy sorprendido también pero tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro – _"Estas niñas…"_ – pensó divertido.

La Profesora McGonagall tenia la boca abierta ante lo que veía, nunca en sus casi 20 años enseñando en aquel colegio habia pasado eso – _"Esas niñas me van a escuchar"_ – pensó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Todas las "niñas" iban vestidas de Odaliscas.

Pavarti Patil y Lavender Brown llevaban una falda larga y un sujetador de color rojo con bordes dorados; un cinturón hecho de monedas doradas; tiara y collar doradas, pulseras rojas y doradas, y un chal de seda roja con bordes dorados que iba encima de su cabeza y que cubría su nariz y boca, dejando solo los ojos a la vista. Eran unas orgullosas Gryffindors.

Padma Patil llevaba un pantalón ancho de seda azul con bordados plata, un sujetador azul con hilos plateados cayendo por su abdomen, un cinturón plateado, tiara y collar plateados, pulseras azules y plateadas y por último un chal azul con bordes platas que lo llevaba igual que su hermana. Era una sensual Ravenclaw.

Susan Bones tenía el mismo modelo de Padma pero su pantalón y sujetador eran negros con bordes dorados, su cinturón era dorado, su tiara y collar dorados, sus pulseras negras y doradas y un chal negro con bordes dorados que cubría su cabeza y rostro. Era una tímida pero decidida Hufflepuff.

Pero ella no iba de orgullosa Gryffindors ni de sensual Ravenclaw ni mucho menos de tímida pero decidida Hufflepuff.

No, ella no.

Ella vestía una hermosa falda larga, amplia y con dos aberturas a los costados, era verde esmeralda con bordados plateados, un sujetador plateado con adornos verdes, una tiara plateada que estaba sobre su cabellera negra y con una gema del mismo color que caía sobre su frente, tenía un hermoso collar que estaba en su esbelto cuello, un cinturón de monedas plateadas que terminaba en pequeñas esmeraldas e iba alrededor de su fina cintura, decenas de pulseras que tenía en ambas muñecas: verdes y plateadas se confundían, y por último un hermoso velo de seda verde esmeralda con bordes plateados que cubría su rostro y que solo permitía ver sus hermosos ojos color miel. Iba de una sexy Slytherin.

Todas las chicas llevaban el cabello suelto que parecía brillar tanto como sus tiaras y pulseras

La música empezó a sonar de nuevo y las chicas que formaban el círculo empezaron a desplazarse hacia el borde del estrado mientras movían sus caderas de forma sensual, a la izquierda y derecha, sus manos iban abiertas moviéndose de arriba abajo.

Los chicos silbaron más fuerte que antes, estaban muy emocionados…

De pronto la música paró, las luces se apagaron, y las chicas se agacharon hacia delante formando un ovillo. Solo una luz se prendió iluminando a una mujer que les daba la espalda.

Se escuchó el sonido de unos tambores y la hermosa mujer de cabello negro movía las caderas a ese ritmo, al mismo tiempo sus manos formaban grandes círculos mientras bajaban alrededor de ella y lentamente se dio la vuelta dejando ver las perfectas curvas de una mujer.

-"_H__arry y __Ron me van a matar, con ayuda de todos los Slytherins"_ – pensó resignada.

Todos suspiraron ante la vista divina de esa mujer tan sensual que al momento de avanzar dejó a la vista unas largas y esbeltas piernas.

Pero parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta de que esa hermosa mujer que bailaba, como nunca antes pensó que lo haría en su vida, era la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la sabelotodo de Gryffindor, nadie parecía darse cuenta de que esa hermosa mujer de cabbelo negro era Hermione Granger.

Nadie, excepto cierto profesor de Pociones que la miraba fijamente mientras bailaba de aquella manera.

Cuando llego al lado de sus compañeras, que seguian agachadas, sintió una mirada que la penetraba.

Buscó en la primera fila y se quedó tiesa. Vio unos penetrantes ojos negros como la noche que la miraban fijamente sin siquiera pestañear.

- "Snape" - susurró quedamente.

Ella le devolvió la mirada por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos y la única luz que la iluminaba se apagó.

********************************************************************************************************************

Espero que les haya gustado este mi primer capítulo (por el momento) de mi primer fic, manden sus reviews con sus comentarios. Gracias por leerla.

Atte. Mara-chan.


End file.
